Say You Will
by xbecbebex
Summary: Is it possible that Lila's a little jealous of her boyfriend's newest partner?


**Author's Note: Sorry I've been MIA, guys. Life caught up with me and I've been struggling with a health issue and got full time hours at work, so when I'm not at class or working, I'm sleeping. But I think my muse has returned to me. So here it goes! A bit angsty and a bit fluffy. Enjoy! READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS. **

-x-x-x-x-x-

"So, what's she like? Is she pretty?" Her voice comes out a little too shaky for her liking and she steels herself physically, not that he can see her since he's in Virginia and she's in LA. But still, the hint of jealousy is in her voice and she hates it.

"Scientifically, yes, her face is nearly perfectly proportioned so she's easy on the eyes as people say."

"What does she look like? Is she blonde?"

"No, brunette. Dark eyes. Complete opposite of you."

"What's her name?"

"Emily."

"Oh. Well. Just don't go flirting with her okay? You got a woman in LA lusting after you, so keep that in mind."

Why did she have to sound so insecure? It wasn't like Spencer to cheat on her, it wouldn't even occur to him she was sure, but for some reason, she was worried about this new agent. She wasn't sure if she could handle the fact that soon Emily would become a part of her boyfriend's life, in a way she could never be. She'd be the one he'd turn to after a hard case, one he'd feel comfortable with discussing motives and fears.

Lila would be on the backburner until she returned to their house in Virginia, until she recaptured his attention.

"Lila." Spencer nearly whispered her name and it sent shivers down her spine. "I wouldn't even dream of that." And she knew he was telling the truth. If anyone could control what they dreamed of, it would be Doctor Spencer Reid.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Filming ends early and she catches a flight home without telling Spencer. She hails a cab from the airport and gets her key out with a shaking hand. She hasn't surprised him like this in a long time. She's almost worried. There's a car in the drive way that's not Spencer's and she sighs softly. 'Wouldn't dream of it. Ah, calm down, Lila, it doesn't mean anything.'

She opens the door and instantly hears musical laughter coming from the living room. "Spencer!" Lila calls, desperately trying to keep the paranoia out of her voice. Her boyfriend's face appears from the kitchen, his eyes a little glassy.

"Li..Lila, you're home early!" Instantly suspicious, Lila marches forward, dropping her luggage near the stairs.

"Surprise!" She coos before leaning in for a passionate kiss that she is sure will tell Emily who Spencer belongs to. Spencer blushes and Lila giggles before turning towards the young woman sitting at the counter, nursing a glass of wine.

"You must be Lila. Spencer's told me a lot about you." Spencer frowns as Lila leans forward to shake Emily's hand. It was weird to hear her say that since Spencer told her very little about Lila. He liked to keep his private life exactly that: private.

"And you're Emily? The new agent?" It was sort of hard to hate this pretty woman. She wasn't what Lila had pictured at all and she could tell she was being sized up. Ah, profilers. "Have you guys eaten yet? I'm famished."

"Actually, I should be going. Thanks for the drink, Reid. I'll see you in the morning." She finished the rest of the glass before nodding to each person, grabbing her bag and disappeared. Lila put a hand on her hip and remained silent until she heard the door close.

"Why didn't you call me to pick you up, Lila?"

"Why didn't you tell me you were having a friend over?" She countered back, becoming unreasonably mad.

"Lila. Calm down. She's my coworker and I was simply telling her about some of the better restaurants nearby."

"With wine?" Lila said, glaring down at the two wine glasses.

"Why are you so mad?"

"Because we're not supposed to keep secrets!"

"Lila, this wasn't a secret. I was going to call you in an hour and tell you that she was over, but I never got a chance to because you're here now. I'm sorry okay? For whatever it is I may have done wrong, but I have reason to believe there is another reason you're mad. What is it?"

"Oh! You know everything, don't you?" Lila shouted, suddenly very irritated with how calm Spencer was.

"I am a genius, but you know that." Spencer retorted matter of factly.

"Fuck you, Spencer." Lila started to walk past him but he grabbed her hand and pulled her to him.

"What's wrong, Lila? Not calling and then getting all angry about something so small? This isn't like you. At all." Concern dotted his face, creasing his brow.

Lila softened briefly before stiffening again, glaring at him. "I'm angry.. And scared." She whispered, shaking him off before running up the stairs. Spencer stared up at her in shock. What was she scared of? Did she have another stalker? Did another director make a move on her?

He listened as her steps retreated into her room and the door slammed shut. He winced before climbing up the stairs slowly to give her a few more seconds to cool off.

Spencer knocked on the door gently and heard her grunt some sort of noise of assent so he entered the room to see her curled up on the bed, staring blankly at the wall.

"Lila." Spencer whispered when he reached the bed. He put a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it reassuringly. She turned then and he saw tear tracks down her cheeks.

"Spence…" A sob tore at her throat and she threw her arms around him. He was taken back for a moment before he wrapped his own arms around her.

"Lila, tell me what's wrong. Please. You're worrying me." He was fighting to keep his own voice steady.

"I..I'm late." She whispered into his collarbone.

Spencer pulled her away from his body with such speed that it made her dizzy. "What'd you say?"

"I'm late. I.. I haven't gotten my period and I'm scared shitless because we've only been together two years and we're both so young and a baby would really screw up any chance of me getting that movie role and I won't be a good mother."

Spencer was just staring at her in shock, his face pale, his mouth open. "H-have you taken a test yet? How late are you?"

"No I haven't taken a test yet, but there's one in my suitcase. And almost a month."

Spencer got even paler if that was at all possible and he let go of her to run his hands over his face. "Take it. Now. Right now."

"It says the best results come in the morn-"

"Now, Lila. Take it now." She stared at him for a moment before nodding. This was the first pregnancy scare she had ever had and quite frankly, scare was an understatement. She was terrified and could tell that Spencer was too.

A few minutes later, she was sitting on the edge of the bath tub, staring at the floor. "This is awfully cliché." She said softly, trying hard to lighten the intense feeling that had settled on the couple. Spencer was standing at the counter, staring down at the white stick. He sent her an agitated glance briefly before pushing away from the counter.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: AHH CLIFF HANGER!**


End file.
